Hidden Meanings
by Kawa Barton
Summary: Nightmares about her brother Gohan haunt her dreams, can Amai ever figure out what they mean?
1. Default Chapter

  
B-chan-the-editor's Notes: APOSTROPHES WILL RULE THE WORLD XD  
  
::Commas and Semi-Colons cower in fright::  
  
  
a/n: OK first of all you guys..in this story Goku and Chi chi had another kid. A daughter..I know that in the ACTUAL SERIES they don't...I am not THAT stupid. -.-; So don't write me threatning letters saying "Uh Goku and Chi chi never had a girl.." cause in my story THEY DID!! SO THERE XD Gomen.. ^^;; Late night...anywho I hope ya enjoys it.   
  
~ Kawa  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gohan!" A young girl cried as she ran toward her dying brother.   
  
Her brother lay on the ground, yelling in pain as five shadowy figures kicked, punched, and blasted his already tattered body.   
  
"No! Leave him alone!" The young girl cried again, rushing at the figures. She charged as she ran, her hair slowly turning to a bright golden color, and her eyes flashing a bright green.   
  
The figures turned to face her, relieving her brother of their torture for a few moments. Just as she was about to reach them though, the figures and her brother, vanished.   
  
The girl stopped and glanced around, her eyes alert and her mind reaching out to sense any sliver of power or lifeforms about, but none came, not one tiny shred of evidence that the shadowy figures or her brother were present, or alive. The girl straightened out of her fighting stance, but kept her guard around her as she walked along in the black nothingness that surrounded her. Her foot steps echoed, breaking the eerie silence. She stopped after a few more paces and glanced around again. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was greatly worried of her brother's saftey, but she was a trained warrior, and none of these inner feelings came through to the outside.   
  
"Where can they be?" she muttered to herself.   
  
Unknown to the young girl, her question was soon to be answered, though it was not going to be exactly what she wanted, or anticipated.   
  
The girl stood in dead silence a few moments more before a deafening scream echoed through out the vast nothing she was located in.   
  
"Gohan?!" The girl yelled, concerned. "Gohan, hold on I'm co-"   
  
She stopped abrubtly and stared to her middle, a large hand had grasped her and was pulling her toward the ground.   
  
"Let me go!" she yelled firing energy blasts and punches to the large thing that had grasped her, but her Super Saiyan powers were no match for the large hand ... and she was pulled under into the dark floor ... of the nothing.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Amai?! Are you alright sweety?! Amai!"   
  
Amai woke to see her mother shaking her. Her face was covered with sweat, and she looked around her small room, blinking, and then up into her mother's face.   
  
"Are you all right, dear?" her mother asked.   
  
"Yes, mom, I'm fine..." the girl answered. "Why am I all sweaty? And why are you so worried?"   
  
"You were screaming in your sleep! Oh, my poor baby! Did you have a nightmare?"   
  
"I don't remember anything..." she said, blinking.   
  
"You were yelling for Gohan," her mother continued.   
  
"Gohan?" Amai asked, trying hard to think of what she had been dreaming. The only thing she recalled was a deep pain, and a large hand reaching out of the ground, but even those images and feelings were hazy.   
  
"Chi chi whats going on?" a lady yelled, running in. Her blue hair was shoulder length and was held up on the side by a red hair clip.   
  
"Amai had a nightmare," Chi chi said, still looking worriedly at her daughter. "She was yelling for Gohan."   
  
"Good morning, Bulma." Amai said from her bed.   
  
"Good morning, Amai, do you remember what you dreamt?"   
  
Amai shook her head, "All I remember is feeling pain ... and seeing a large hand."   
  
Bulma smiled and waved her hand, laughing a bit. "Oh, Chi chi you have nothing to worry about, it was just a silly nightmare! By your screaming for Amai, I thought she was dying or something!"   
  
Amai looked from Bulma to her mother and groaned. Here it goes... She thought.   
  
"JUST A SILLY DREAM, BULMA?!" Chi chi yelled, standing up. "MY BABY HAD A NIGHTMARE! A NIGHTMARE, BULMA!"   
  
Bulma stared at Chi chi, her arms crossed, her eyes closed, and her brow furrowed. She obviously had predicted this, just as Amai had.   
  
"MY BABY NEEDS HER SLEEP! SHE HAS A LOT OF STUDYING TO DO TO MAKE INTO HIGH SCHOOL!"   
  
"Well, if your daughter needs her sleep, then why are you yelling?" Bulma said, smirking.   
  
Chi chi went to retaliate, but then decided against it, and turned once again to her daughter.   
  
"Would you like to sleep a little more, honey?" she asked, smiling now.   
  
Amai shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll get up. Is breakfast ready?"   
  
Chi chi smiled and nodded. "Yes, but you might want to hurry. Gohan and Goten already started eating."   
  
Amai, hearing her brother's name, leaped from her bed . "He's here?! Gohan's home!"   
  
Chi chi looked at her smallest child as she ran from her room and to the kitchen. "It's good to have them all home."   
  
Bulma smiled. "I brought Trunks over. He's been talking about Amai a lot lately."   
  
Chi chi looked toward Bulma. "Trunks..."   
  
Bulma nodded. "Trunks, I believe ... is expeirencing his first crush."   
  
Chi chi frowned and walked from the room. "I don't think your son is good enough for my baby Amai."   
  
Bulma fumed. "WHAT?! NOT GOOD ENOUGH!? YOU TAKE THAT BACK CHI CHI!"   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Gohan!" Amai yelled, running to her brother.   
  
Gohan smiled, set aside his seventh [Only his seventh? oo; ~B~] bowl of rice and held his arms open for Amai to leap into. Amai laughed as she hugged her older brother.   
  
"I've missed you so much!" she said.   
  
"I've missed you, too!" Gohan replied patting her back. "I brought Videl and Pan along."   
  
Amai blinked and noticed for the first time, that there was more than family just sitting at her table. And there she was, in her large t-shirt on which Goten had given to her for her pajamas.   
  
Pan giggled. "Good morning, Amai!"   
  
Amai placed her hand behind her head. "Good morning everyone," she laughed.   
  
Videl smiled over to Amai. "No hug for your Sister-in-law?" she said.   
  
Amai laughed and gave Videl a hug. "I'm sorry. I missed you, too!"   
  
Videl grinned and ruffled her hair. "You'd best get dressed."   
  
Amai nodded and gave Goten and Pan quick hugs good morning before running off to her room.   
  
Amai's room was located on the very end of the hallway to the left. She had Gohan's old room, and Gohan's old books, which she studied every day under the strict eye of her mom, who would only let off time to eat, and a time in the afternoon for her to play or train.   
  
Once she had reached her room, Amai shrugged on a green tanktop and jean shorts, and quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail. When she had completed her minor task of getting dressed, she ran back down the hallway and attacked an unguarded bowl of rice.   
  
Which was followed by another bowl ... and another ... and another...   
  
"This is absurd!" came the all-too-familar voice of Vegeta. The Saiyan stood outside of Amai's house, was ranting and raving about the outfit Bulma had bought him.   
  
"I am NOT wearing that femine clothing!" Vegeta growled.   
  
Amai giggled. The clothes Bulma had bought for Vegeta consisted of a white spanish style shirt, frilly front and all. The pants were bright red and flared about a bit, again decorated with a frilly trim.   
  
"What are you laughing at child?" Vegeta yelled to her. "Would YOU wear this?"   
  
Amai shook her head. She liked Vegeta, even though he could be a bit of a jerk at times. But she thought he was very comical, and knew he really meant well.   
  
"Hey, Amai," Trunks said waving as he climbed from the capsule car. "I finally got dad to drive this 'contraption.'"   
  
Amai laughed. "Hey, Trunks, Goten's inside finishing up breakfast."   
  
"All right, thanks," He said walking toward the door. Then he stopped and asked, "Hey, Amai?"   
  
She looked to him. "Yeah?"   
  
"Goten and I are planning to train later in the woods. Do you want to come?"   
  
Amai blinked. They actually wanted HER to come with them to TRAIN? She remebered their younger days when they had never wanted her company while they were training, and she ended up having to take lessons from her mother, which were quite interesting, though they did help.   
  
"Yeah, sure I'll go," she said, smiling.   
  
Trunks smiled. "Great."   
  
"Oh, come on, Vegeta," Bulma argued in the backround. "It's just for a cocktail party! You'll look so sexy!"   
  
"NO! You stupid woman, I am NOT going to wear it!"   
  
Amai giggled again, turned back to the open doorway behind her and looked into her house. Pan soon joined her at the doorway and smiled up at her.   
  
"You want to go spar? My dad taught me some new moves!"   
  
"Sure, let's go!" Amai said.   
  
The two girls wandered into the front yard again where the argument still continued between Saiyan and Human. They ignored the fight, though it was extremely comical.   
  
"So where are we going?" Amai asked as she followed her niece.   
  
"I was thinking the lake. If you don't mind?" Pan asked, her hands resting inside her jean capri pockets.   
  
"Nah, I don't mind." She looked down at her clothes. "I guess it's a good thing I wore clothes that can get dirty."   
  
Pan laughed. "Your mom would prob'ly still have a fit."   
  
Amai smiled and pictured herself returning back to the house covered in mud and water, then winced; It was definitely not going to be pretty.   
  
"Here we are!" Pan said, smiling.   
  
Amai looked up and caught a glimpse of their surroundings. In front of her was a large lake, sparkling in the morning sunlight, and to the side were large trees filled with singing birds.   
  
After a bit more gazing around the two girls began to stretch.   
  
"Don't you think it's kinda weird..." Pan said while stretching her arms above her head.   
  
"What?" Amai asked, stretching out her legs.   
  
"That you're my aunt, but we're exactly the same age?"   
  
Amai blinked. She had never thought of that before. "Yeah, it is kinda weird."   
  
Pan nodded and then clapped her hands. "I'm done."   
  
"Me, too."   
  
"Let's get this party started!" Pan said, going quickly into her fighting stance.   
  
Amai smirked. "Sure you wanna do this?"  
  
Pan shrugged. "What harm could YOU do to me?"   
  
"Suit yourself," she laughed as she lowered herself into her own fighting stance, which looked similar to Gohan's.   
  
The two part-Saiyans stared at each other for a moment and then Pan launched forward, her orange banada ruffling and the chain hanging out of her pocket clinking.   
  
Amai jumped up, landed behind Pan and attempted to knock her off her feet with a swift low kick, but the girl had seen it coming and jumped up, coming at Amai again.   
  
Amai back-flipped and was immediately attacked by Pan with flying punches. She dodged the ones flying at her head and blocked the others, but was soon backed up against a tree.   
  
"Heh, heh, what now Auntie?" Pan said, a smirk spreading across the corner of her mouth.   
  
Amai grinned back and plainly said. "You'll see."   
  
Pan shook her head. "You just don't know when your defe-"   
  
The young saiyan's sentence was cut off by a quick punch to her gut. She fell to the ground, grasping it in pain.   
  
"You let your guard down," Amai explained, crouching next to her. "Don't get cocky in a fight, or you'll never win."   
  
Pan nodded, her eyes closed. "You didnt have to punch so hard..." she complained.   
  
"Sorry, but you're okay, right?"   
  
Pan smiled. "Yeah."   
  
Amai smiled weakly.   
  
"What's wrong?" Pan asked, sitting on the grass still in a little pain.   
  
Amai sat beside her, a puzzled look on her face. "I had this dream ... and I can't remeber what it was about really, but I feel like it's important in some way."   
  
"Well, what DO you remember?" Pan asked, hugging her knees.   
  
"All I remember is feeling a lot of pain ... and a large hand grabbing me."   
  
Pan blinked. "It sounds freaky. I heard from your mom this morning that you were screaming for my dad. What's that mean?"   
  
Amai shrugged. "I don't know..."   
  
Her friend shrugged as well. "Maybe my dad was taking your food or something."   
  
Amai laughed. "I guess that would be scary."   
  
Pan grinned. "And the large hand was him grabbing you away from all your food."   
  
"And the pain was my hunger!"   
  
The girls laughed at their little made-up 'nightmare' Amai could have had.   
  
Pan kept laughing as Amai stopped. She was still concerned with the dream. What was she really scared about? And what was the large hand doing? But her thoughts were interrupted by her mom calling for her.   
  
"Amai, Gohan's leaving!"   
  
"Maaan, I don't want to go," Pan complained as the two stood up.   
  
"I don't want you guys to go, either. That means I have to spend the afternoon with Goten and Trunks."   
  
Pan laughed. "You're Lucky! My mom's taking me into town to look at dresses. You'll prob'ly get to train with Goten and Trunks if they let you," she pouted.   
  
Amai nodded. "Yeah, Trunks asked me."   
  
"Oh, really?" Pan said, frowning.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Trunks has the hots for you, I think." Pan said, looking all-knowing, though a look of jealousy hung on her face.   
  
Amai blushed. "Trunks, like me? I doubt it."   
  
About then the girls had reached the house, where Vegeta now stood clad in his Spanish outfit.   
  
The two girls stifled their giggles as they walked passed the fuming saiyan.   
  
"This is so embarrassing!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Well, goodbye, little sis," Gohan said, hugging Amai once again. "Be good for mom, okay?"   
  
"I will. And Gohan?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Be careful..."   
  
Gohan smiled. "I will. Keep up the studies."   
  
Amai smiled and then turned to give Videl a hug. "Take care of Gohan for me," she whispered.   
  
Videl smiled and replied in a whisper. "I will, I promise."   
  
Amai smiled and then hugged Pan. "Keep up those moves Pan. And don't forget what I taught you."   
  
Pan grinned and made a peace sign.   
  
Amai giggled and waved as the family climbed into their capsule car.   
  
"Now, inside, young lady, you have books to attend to." Chi chi said, shooing her inside.   
  
Amai sighed. "Yes, mom."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N : Go easy on this one you guys!! Its my first major DBGT story ^^;; All my others are comedy..this one is actually gonna have a real plot and all...so don't be to hard on me!! But tell me what you think :D Depending on the reviews I get will decide if I continue this or not...so review away!   
  
Arigatou...  
Kawa ^_^   
  
  
  
  



	2. Power Up

A/N: B~chan thought I should add...that in this fic its an AU...which means Alternate Universe...its a fanfic..so ya'll should already know that...right? oo;  
~*~*~*~  
A loud yawn escaped Amai's mouth as she flipped through the pages of her history book.   
  
"Only three more subjects to go..." she said aloud to herself.   
  
But, even as she brought her pencil up to continue working, her blue eyes drifted to window and looked longingly out to the glistening sun, and the cool breeze that whipped through the high branches of the pines.   
  
"Maybe if I just climb out the window ... and lay out there for awhile... Mom'll never know..." she thought.   
  
She grinned; It hadn't been the first time she had done this. All she had to do was tell her mom that she didn't want to be disturbed for awhile, because she was really getting into this one paticular chapter, and she could escape for just a little while ... her mom never the wiser.   
  
But ,just as Amai had started to leave her seat, she heard two familar voices drift on the breeze through her open window.   
  
"So are you gonna ask her out?" came the first voice, who belonged to her 16-year-old brother Goten.   
  
"I don't know..." came the reply from Trunks.   
  
Amai blinked. She could find out who Trunks really liked! A mischievous grin spread across her face as she sat silently in her seat, continuing her work, but all the while she listening intently to their conversation.   
  
Goten laughed. "She'd prob'ly say no anyway!"   
  
A thud was heard.  
  
"Hey, ow!" her brother yelled through his laughter.   
  
"That wasn't funny Goten. You're supposed to lift my spirits, not put them down!"   
  
"Sorry..."   
  
"Yeah, whatever, but I can't decide which one..."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well I like both of them..."   
  
"Both? That creates a problem..."   
  
"Ya think?" Trunks kidded.   
  
"So which one do you like best?"   
  
Amai concealed her squeal of excitement; Now was the time she'd find out! But their voices had dropped a few decibles and she leaned toward the window, holding on to her desk.   
  
There was a bit of silence, for it seemed Trunks was thinking his answer over.   
  
"I suppose that I like..."   
  
Amai leaned in closer not being able to hear very well.   
  
"What? I didn't hear you," Goten said.   
  
Trunks sighed and began again. "I said that I liked..."   
  
Amai still leaned closer and gave a suprised yelp as her chair slid out from under her, and she ended up landing fast and hard on the hardwood floor.   
  
"Did you hear that?" Trunks asked.   
  
"That loud bang?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Mom must have dropped something. Lets go see if Amai's done studying yet."   
  
Hearing her name, Amai jumped up and placed her chair back and continued to work on her history work, her face bright red from embarrasment and hitting the floor.   
  
A few short minutes later there was a brief knock at her door, and she let out a bored "Come in."   
  
Goten pushed the door open and stepped a weighted shoe into her room.   
  
"Ready to train?" he asked.  
  
Amai looked up and shut her book. "I thought you guys would never ask!"   
  
Goten smiled. "Get dressed, we'll meet you out front."   
  
Amai nodded and shut her door, and windows and then quickly dressed into her training suit. The suit looked exactly like her father's, though she did not wear the orange shirt, but a navy blue one; On her wrists were weighted sweat bands, and her shoes were weighted as well.   
  
Once she was all dressed, she again opened her windows, then ran out her door, through the hallway, and out to the front, waving a 'goodbye' to her mother.   
  
"Now, boys, be easy on her!" Chi chi yelled from the kitchen.   
  
Amai groaned and jumped into the sky to follow her brother and his friend and charged a bit to catch up, her arms down by her side in the same style as the two boys beside her.   
  
"If you can't keep up with us that's all right." Goten said over to her. "We've been training longer than you."   
  
Amai grinned. "So you think."   
  
Trunks blinked. "You've been training?"   
  
Amai nodded. "Gohan trains me and Pan all the time."   
  
Goten smirked to Trunks. "I guess we better be careful."   
  
Trunks laughed. "Yeah."   
  
Amai smirked inwardly. "You just wait, you guys," she thought to herslef. "You just wait..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here we are," Goten announced.   
  
The three teenagers landed softly on the green grass and began to stretch.   
  
"Now, Amai, we're going to train in super Saiyan form for awhile. You can do your own thing until we're done."   
  
Amai frowned; She hated being excluded, escpecially in training, but she nodded and muttered an "Okay".   
  
Goten smiled. "Good, then."   
  
The two boys quickly changed into their super saiyan forms. Their eyes flashed a bright green, their hair glowed yellow, and each of them faced the other in their fighting stances.   
  
Amai had watched them in awe. She had seen them all change before, but each time it seemed to be more awesome than the last. She just hoped that one day, she too would be able to change.   
  
After watching them spar for awhile, she began to do push ups, curl ups, pull ups and different jumping routines. She didn't notice that the boys were watching until she has stopped to take a small water break.   
  
"Man, you really go at it," Goten said, smiling. "I'm surprised."   
  
Amai smiled. "Thanks, Goten. You guys are pretty awesome yourselves!"   
  
Trunks grinned and whiped some sweat from his brow. "Thanks. Hey, have you ever tried to go super?"   
  
Amai splashed some water on her face, as she knelt over the small stream located near by.   
  
"Yeah, I have, when Gohan was teaching me."   
  
Trunks and Goten exchanged looks and they both nodded.   
  
"You want us to help you?" Goten asked.   
  
Amai turned and whiped her face on the bottom of her shirt, revealing her nicely toned abs for a brief few seconds.   
  
"Yeah, I'd appreciate it!" she said smiling.   
  
Trunks smiled. "Great, first you want to get into your charging stance."   
  
Amai nodded and stood, her legs some what apart and her fists clenched in front of her.   
  
"Now close your eyes and awaken all the power within you, then bring it to the surface," Goten instructed.   
  
Amai did as she was told and closed her eyes. A blue auroa formed around her as it always did when she charged, but this time she searched deep within her body for anymore spare power. Lightning bolts jumped from her hands to her legs, and from her head to her chest.   
  
Her two friends watched, smiling. She definetly was more powerful then they had thought. They just hoped it would be enough for her to transform.   
  
Sweat now trickled down Amai's face. She could feel her power increasing ever so slightly, though she knew it was not enough yet. Then just when it seemed to be peaking, her energy started slacking off, and images of Gohan beaten, her running, and five figures flashed through her brain. She tried to keep her power level up, but it kept dropping, and a large black hand extended toward her and started to pull her in ... farther into the darkness ... and she became weaker ... and weaker...  
  
"Amai!" Trunks yelled, shaking her.   
  
Amai groaned and opened her eyes to see the two worried faces of Trunks and Goten.   
  
"Are you okay?" Goten asked.   
  
"W-what happened?"   
  
"You passed out," Trunks answered.   
  
"You were trying too hard," Goten said sadly. "We shouldn't have let you try and go super this early."   
  
Amai sat up. She felt all right. Her head hurt some, but other than that, she felt perfeclty normal. It was as if nothing had ever drained her energy... But if nothing had ... then what could explain what had happened?   
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Trunks asked.   
  
Amai stood and powered up.   
  
"I don't understand it." she said.  
  
Goten raised a brow. "What?"   
  
"When I was charging, it felt as though someone was draining me of my energy, so that I couldn't go super Saiyan."   
  
Trunks blinked. "We didn't sense anybody."   
  
Amai uncharged. "Neither did I, but I saw this image, of Gohan laying there on the ground beaten and I was running toward him, but then he vanished and five figures appeared."   
  
"Weird..." the two boys whispered together.   
  
"And then this big hand reached out and grabbed me and pulled me down ... and I felt myself getting weaker."   
  
"I think you're just hungry," Trunks kidded. "I mean you haven't eaten lunch yet."   
  
"No, that's not it! I had a similar dream like this last night!"   
  
"I think you should talk to Dende about it," Goten mused. "Or at least Piccolo. They might be able to help."   
  
Amai nodded. "All right."   
  
"Lets get back to the house. I believe we've all trained enough for today."  
  
Amai sighed. What did the dream mean?   



	3. Lake

  
  
**[B-chan the editor's notes: Umm... methinks the commas are becoming rebellious... oo;;;]**  
  
"Goten, here's your towel," Amai said, coming out of the house with her left hand over her eyes.   
  
Goten laughed a bit and swiped the towel from his sister's out stretched hand, then climbed out of the barrel he had washed in, wrapping the towel around his waist.   
  
"The coast is clear now, Amai," he said.   
  
Amai carefully peeked through her fingers before removing her hand.   
  
"I really wish mom wouldn't make me do that."   
  
Goten laughed and playfully pushed his sister as he walked inside. "The tub's all yours."   
  
Amai looked to the barrel and wrinkled her nose in disgust. _I'm not going to take a bath in the same water Goten took one in, _she thought. So she took her towels and headed toward the lake; At least there she would get some privacy, and the water would be Goten- sweat-free.   
  
After only a few minutes of walking, Amai reached the lake and took a swift look around before removing any of her clothing. She then climbed into the cool lake, began to scrub the sweat and dirt she had acquired from training earlier that day, and started to talk aloud to herself to get rid of the heavy silence.   
  
"Now just what am I going to say to Piccolo?" she said, scrubbing the bottoms of her feet. "I mean I doubt he'll know anything... But Goten and Trunks seem to trust that he does. So I suppose that I'll g-" the part- Saiyan cut off her last thought and narrowed her eyes. Someone was coming.   
  
"Why do I always have to take a bath in the lake?" came a slightly angry boy's voice.   
  
Amai panicked. She recognized that voice! It was...   
  
"Trunks!"   
  
Trunks blinked, "Amai! What...?"   
  
Amai dropped down underneath the water so that only her head was showing. "What are YOU doing here? You pervert!"   
  
The boys face went bright red as he turned away from her. "I'm sorry, your mom said that you'd be bathing in the barrel ... so I had to go to the lake!"   
  
"All right, whatever... I'm done anyway! Just no peeking!"   
  
Trunks nodded and tried to keep his eyes facing forward.   
  
Amai grumbled as she climbed out of the lake, quickly wrapped the towel around her, and grabbed her clothes. "Okay, you can turn around now."   
  
Trunks turned and placed a hand behind his head. "I'm really sorry, Amai ... but maybe you should have told someone you were going to the lake."   
  
"Well, I didn't think anyone was going to come out here!"   
  
"Well, you thought wrong then!"   
  
Amai gave a angry sigh and trudged off toward her house, holding her towel up. "Boys!" she muttered, then blushed. "I hope he didn't see anything..."   
  
When the young girl finally reached her house, she could hear the clinking of dishes, and Goten yelling for more rice. _ At least I didn't miss dinner. _  
  
"Oh, Amai dear, is that you?!" her mother yelled to her as she stepped through the door and slammed it shut.   
  
"Yes, mother!" She replied rather angrily.  
  
Goten raised a brow. "What's gotten into you?"   
  
Amai raised two fingers, "Just two words, Goten: Lake and bath."   
  
Bulma laughed. "You mean you were taking a bath at the lake?!"   
  
The girl nodded. "Yes, I didn't feel like taking a bath in ... sweaty water."   
  
Chi chi turned from the stove waving a spoon at Bulma. "I told you not to send Trunks down there!"   
  
"You said no such thing, Chi chi! You TOLD Trunks to go to the lake!"   
  
"I most certaintly did not!"   
  
Amai rolled her eyes and went to her bedroom to change. At least THERE she could do whatever she wanted without being bothered.   
  
After changing into some comfortable clothes, she returned to the table to get her share of food. Soon after, Trunks came through the door, his purple hair still wet and clinging to his face. The two part saiyan's eyes met for a breif moment, but were quickly averted to other things. A heavy silence followed and was broken by Goten.   
  
"Hey, Amai? You want to train with us tomorrow?"   
  
Amai played with her rice, lifting one piece with her chopsticks and placing atop of others. _Ugh, why did I feel so weird just then? I mean he is just a boy after all... A stinky no good boy. Who happens to look really good when he's wet...   
  
_"Amai?" Goten poked her. "Earth to sis..."   
  
The girl blinked and looked around, "What? Huh?"   
  
Goten smiled. "Do you want to train with us again tomorrow?"   
  
"Oh, um, no thanks, Goten." she looked down to her rice bowl. _I can't with Trunks being there...I might look stupid. _"I have to go and see Piccolo tomorrow..." _Why do I care if I look stupid in front of Trunks? Ugh! What's wrong with me?! "_But maybe afterwards?"   
  
Goten nodded his mouth full of rice. "Ofay wit youf, Thrunks?" ("Okay with you, Trunks?")  
  
Hearing his name Trunks jumped and looked up, "Huh? Oh, yeah, that's fine. Maybe you could try going super again, Amai."   
  
Amai nodded. _I just hope Piccolo can help me.  
  
_"Okay, kids, it's time for bed!" Chi chi said, waving her spoon.   
  
"Chi chi, is it all right if Trunks and I spend the night tonight?" Bulma asked rising from the table carrying numerous empty bowls.   
  
Chi chi thought for a moment. "Yes, you and Trunks can stay. You can sleep with me, Bulma, and Trunks, you sleep in Goten's room."   
  
Trunks nodded and slipped out of his chair, following Goten back to his room.   
  
Amai soon followed, though she went to her room instead, shut her door behind her, and flopped on her bed. _The feeling's gone. That's good... Now I can think about more important things.   
  
_Sleep did not come to Amai easily that night. She slept fitfully, falling in and out of the same dream over and over. She soon gave up any hope of resting and donned her training clothes. The sun would be up soon, and maybe today she could get a fresh start.   
  
After a quick breakfast of leftover dinner, she practiced various moves and punched the air as fast as she could, followed by kicks.   
  
When she stopped to take her first breather, the sun had started to peak over the horizon and colored the sky a beautiful tint of orange and pink.   
  
"Wow..." Amai sighed.   
  
"Dawn is always pretty."   
  
Amai whirled around to see Trunks standing behind her, a towel and a glass of water in his hands.   
  
"I didn't mean to scare you..." he said. "I couldn't sleep, and I heard you out here, so I thought you might like some water and a towel."   
  
The girl blinked. The feeling was back again.   
  
"Um, thanks Trunks," she said, forcing a smile. "That was awful nice of you."   
  
Trunks grinned a blushed a bit and handed her the towel and glass of water he held.   
  
She took it gratefully and downed the water, and then wiped the sweat from her face.   
  
"Thanks a lot! I feel much better."   
  
Trunks nodded and took a seat on the ground. Amai soon accompanied him, sitting crosslegged the towel wrapped around he neck.   
  
"I am really sorry about last night." Trunks said quietly, looking down to the ground. "If I had known..."   
  
Amai grinned, "It's okay, just call out next time."   
  
The boy nodded. "I will!"  
  
Amai blushed, "Um, you didn't ... see anything did you?"   
  
Trunks blushed furiously, "Well, not much..."   
  
The girl part-saiyan punched her friend in arm. "You mean you looked?!"   
  
Trunks placed his arms up in defense. "No, I didn't look! It was when you jumped underneath the water... it was just a few breif secon- Ow!"   
  
"Trunks Briefs, you are the most perverted boy I know!" Amai yelled at him, standing up.   
  
Trunks rubbed his arm where Amai had kicked him. "You're the one that jumped!"   
  
The girl fumed and turned on her heel. _Ugh! I'm feeling like this over HIM!! I must be sick or something! _


	4. Power Surge

MY MUSES ARE SO COOL!!! ^^!! ::B-chan just watched a DVD of the "World Tournament: Junior Division" in Japanese!:: WAIII!!!! ^_^!! And I LOOOOOOVE the ending theme...!!  
  
  
::B-chan sings:: Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata... Sou sa boku-tachi wa tenshi datta... [hit by rotten tomato] ITAI! X.x;;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A light breeze rippled the tops of tall pines and made its way toward the round, white house of the Son family. Amai stood out in the front lawn, still in her training clothes, with a packed lunch hanging over her shoulder.   
  
"Now mind your manners, Son Amai!" Chi chi called to her daughter from the kitchen window.   
  
Amai waved her hand, "I will, Mom!"   
  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Goten asked, walking toward her. He was dressed in his training clothes as well, and was heading off to the valley with Trunks.  
  
"Nah, I'm okay, but thanks for the offer."   
  
"No problem, sis," Goten smiled. "Take care, okay?"   
  
Amai grinned. "You know I can fend for myself."   
  
"Bye, Amai," Trunks said from behind Goten.   
  
Amai blushed and turned away from the two boys. "Goodbye you guys, I should be back in a hour or so."   
  
Goten nodded. "All right, we'll be where we were yesterday."   
  
Amai smiled and nodded, still not turning around, "Okay, see you then!" With a run and a jump, she took off toward the sky, flying at full speed off to find Piccolo.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Amai peered through the tall grasses that grew from the ground all around her, she lay flat on her stomach on a high riverbank watching a green man silently. The female part saiyan hadn't been there for more than a few moments, and tried to keep her power level low so as not to disturb the Namekian.   
  
"I know you're there, Amai. If you need to talk to me, come out." came the gruff voice of Piccolo.   
  
Amai blinked. She was as quiet as a mouse! And she kept her power level all the way down! So how? But she stood anyway and jumped down beside the river.   
  
"Hello, Piccolo, sorry about hiding… I just didn't want to disturb you."   
  
Piccolo smirked and opened his eyes. "Have you come for training?"   
  
Amai shook her head and sat cross-legged on the ground. "I came to speak to you about a dream I had…"   
  
This time it was the Namekian's turn to blink. "You came to me about a dream?"   
  
She looked down to her hands folded in her lap. "Cause I thought maybe you could help. Goten and Trunks said you could."   
  
Piccolo stared at the girl for a few moments before sighing and joining her on the grass. "Tell me about this … dream."   
  
"Well, all I remember is seeing Gohan beaten really bad and just laying there on the ground. Then there were these five figures … but I couldn't see what they looked like … and then this big hand reached out and grabbed me."   
  
The Namekian thought for a second his eyes once again closing in concentration.   
  
Amai watched Piccolo patiently, lost in varied thoughts of her own. _What if he can't help me? Then who do I go to? _She sighed. _I could ask Dende-sama, but he's the guardian of the Earth. I'd probley have to get an appointment or something! I wonder what Trunks is doing right now... And how can Piccolo possibly concentrate so hard without his brain exploding?!   
  
_"I think I have a solution to your problem," Piccolo said, his eyes still closed.   
  
The girl jumped at the sudden break in silence, and clenched her fists on her knees. "What is it?"   
  
The Namekian opened his eyes slowly and sighed. "Gohan is obviously in great danger according to your dream. The five figures represent five years, and during these five years Gohan will get hurt, or sick... Something that may become fatal. The giant hand, however... I don't know."   
  
Amai sighed. "You mean Gohan'll die?" she said, tears forming.   
  
Piccolo shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is what I told you."   
  
"But he can't die! He's my brother, I love him, Piccolo! He can't die!"   
  
The Namekian took a deep breath. "Gohan is a special boy, but that is what your dream foretells."   
  
Amai sniffed and whipped the tears from her eyes. She wouldn't let that happen to her brother. "I'll just have to watch after him, then," she said after a while. "Thanks, Piccolo."   
  
Piccolo nodded. "It might be wise to inform him of your dream."   
  
"Yeah, I guess so."   
  
Amai stood to leave and her eyes caught her lunch pack, still lying in the tall grasses where she had been previously been hiding.   
  
"Hey, Piccolo, are you hungry?" she asked.   
  
Piccolo shook his head, "No, thanks."   
  
Amai nodded, "Okay, thanks a lot. I'll see you later."   
  
"I hope my prediction was wrong, Amai," Piccolo said, standing. "But if anything happens out of the ordinary, don't try and handle it alone. Because according to you dream, you'll be unable to help in some way."   
  
The girl nodded and ran to grab her lunch. _If Gohan's in danger, I'll save him. I'm not going to wait for help!   
_  
After Amai had eaten her lunch, she headed toward her brother's home, she had decided the sooner she told him, the better. As she flew toward it however, her attention was elsewhere. For right ahead Trunks flew along with Goten, and the two were super saiyans, their golden hair flying away from their faces and their training clothes ruffling in the breeze.   
  
"Trunks! Goten!" the part-saiyan female yelled.   
  
Trunks slowed hearing his name and flew up next to her. "Hey Amai!"   
  
"What's going on?" she asked, trying to push the mixed feelings into the back of her head. _God he looks hott when he's super...   
  
_"We felt a power surge from Gohan's house."   
  
"Well, I mean he could be training?"   
  
Trunks shook his head, "It was different, it felt ... like he was getting ready to fight an enemy he couldn't beat."   
  
Amai looked down to the ground worridly. "It's the dream."   
  
The boy part-saiyan looked to his friend, "What did Piccolo say?"   
  
"He said Gohan was in trouble," she closed her eyes holding back the tears. "He said he might become fatally sick, or hurt."   
  
Trunks looked ahead a frown on his face, "Man... we better hurry! Come on!"   
  
The two charged up and sped after Goten, toward Gohan's house. 


	5. Zarton

Subj:**MUAHAHAHA~!**  
Date:9/26/01 8:33:22 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From:[RedHedd10][1]  
To:[KatieBirds][2]  
  
GOMEN!! I know it's been like 300 years since I last updated this story! x.x But with school starting...and me having this severe case of writers block it just hasn't gotten done. So dun hurt me! ;_; I'll really try hard to get these chapters up within a week apart of eachother but I can't make any promises!   
~ Ja ne for now   
Kawa ^_^  
  
**B-chan-the-editor's notes: You really shoulda been at Anime Clubtoady ^^ We watched JUBEI-CHAN! ^^;; Aaand a bunch of other stuff. We've been studying commas in English. You should come visit us XD (Kidding, Kawa-chan, kidding ^^; ::Hugs::)**  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The three part-saiyans landed, their feet barely making a sound as they came in contact with the lush, green earth. All around them was a heavy silence, only occasionaly interrupted by the wind.   
  
"It's way too quiet," Amai whispered, her warrior instincts taking over her mind. No longer did her emotions show, no longer did she feel love for Trunks when she looked to him. He, just as Gohan was, was an ally and nothing more. Emotions could greatly disrupt your thinking, and totally change the outcome of a battle.   
  
Trunks's blue eyes narrowed when they fell on Gohan's house. "There's something in there."   
  
Goten nodded, his eyes narrowed, and darting around the yard taking in everything. "I feel it, too. Let's go check it out."   
  
The three teens walked toward the house, their eyes never fixed on one thing for more than a few seconds. When they walked inside, everything was a total wreck. Chairs lay in mulitple pieces on different sides of the room, while fabric of a torn table cloth waved in the steady breeze coming through the broken window.   
  
Again flashes of the nightmare Amai had experienced darted through her mind. Her heart seemed to stop, and she felt as if she couldn't breathe; Her eyes widened and sweat beaded on her forehead.   
  
"Amai?! Are you okay?!" Trunks asked, shaking her.   
  
The girl's eyes stayed open but clouded over, and she could no longer see her crush in front of her ... just flashes of Gohan beaten and dying. Her hands trembled and Trunks' words echoed throughout her mind. Then, just as fast as it had started, her mind cleared, and the images disappeared revealing Trunks's worried face.   
  
"Gohan..." Amai whipsered. "We have to find him!"   
  
Trunks blinked and asked, "What happened Amai?! Are you okay?"   
  
"We have to find him! Whatever is going to hurt him is here! I can feel it!" she screamed, shoving him into the far wall.   
  
Goten jumped in front of his sister and held her firmly. "What happend, Amai? What did you see?"   
  
Tears began to flow down Amai's cheeks, "Gohan beaten, he was dead ... and I was frozen. I couldn't help him ... we have to find him, Goten, we have to."   
  
Her brother pulled her close and hugged her. "We will, Amai, but first calm down. We're all in this together. You're not facing this alone."   
  
She nodded and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Trunks placed a hand on her back. "Come on, lets check the rest of the house."   
  
Again the three teens continued there search throughout the house, finding all the rooms were in disarray. It was in the bedroom that they found Gohan.   
  
He stood in the center of the room, his eyes wide and glowing a bright green. His normally black hair now flowed in the same neon green color as his eyes, and his muscles bulged from his training clothes. The half-saiyan's breath was ragged, and he snarled as he saw the three kids walk in.   
  
"Gohan...?" Amai asked. The creature growled and narrowed its eyes at the young girl.   
  
"What do you want?" It asked in a deep voice that errupted from it's throat.   
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Trunks yelled. "And what did you do with Gohan?!"   
  
Green eyes flicked to Trunks and gave a pearly white grin. "Gohan is no more." he spoke. "Now there is just Zarton."   
  
  
**[B: NOOO MY GOHAAAAN!! ::Throttles Kawa:: MAKE HIM BETTER!!! NOW! ::Cries:: MY GOHAAAAN!!]**

   [1]: mailto:RedHedd10
   [2]: mailto:KatieBirds



End file.
